


Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy Smut Fic

by Allonsy Pond (Bubbaj98)



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbaj98/pseuds/Allonsy%20Pond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot smut fic. AU where the things at the end of TAS2 (spoilers) didn't happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy Smut Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fanfiction. I apologize in advance if its shit.

Peter had just gotten home from his nightly "patrol", at least that's what he calls it. He came through the front door expecting to see his wife, Gwen, sitting on the couch. She was watching her favorite late night show nearly every night when he got home, except for tonight. He glanced around the house looking for anything that might give away where she was. He saw an opened box on the dining room table. H walked over to see what might have been in there. Just before he got to the box, he heard a barely audible moan coming from their bedroom. Peter had heard Gwen moan enough to know that she was pleasing herself. He walked to their bedroom as quietly as possibly to see how Gwen was pleasing herself. When he got to the doorway, he figured out what was in the box. Gwen had purchased herself a dildo and was at the moment, fucking herself with it. She had stuck it to the floor and was slowly working her way up and down the shaft of the dildo.

"Well, what have we here?" Peter asked with a humorous tone in his voice. Gwen looked up to see her husband standing in the doorway with a stupid grin on his face.

"Oh, good you're home," Gwen stated. She had stopped fucking the dildo and had it fully sheathed in her vagina, "I decided I wanted to spice up our sex life. What is your opinion on double penetration?"

Peter immediately got hard at that thought.

"Apparently you like the idea," Gwen said, noting the growing bulge in Peter's pants.

"I have been loosening myself up for a little while. Lets see if they'll both fit." Gwen then got off the dildo to help her husband undress. While Peter pulled his shirt off, Gwen started undoing his belt buckle. Then his pants button and zipper, until he was just in his navy blue boxers.

"Make sure you let me know if it hurts," Peter told Gwen, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Ok, I will."

"Ready?" Peter asked his wife.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Gwen replied. She then lie down onto their queen bed. Peter started pushing his cock into Gwen. He got his head into Gwen before she stopped him.

"Stop. Just stay there for a while. I'm not loose enough yet," Gwen stated, clearly slightly pained.

"I got an idea. Let's see how many orgasms we can get out of you instead. How does that sound?" Peter asked.

"Awesome. You fuck me first."

Peter pulled the dildo out of Gwen and slid his cock inside her. "You still feel a little tight. I'll have that fixed by your first orgasm," Peter said slyly.

Peter started to thrust into his wife very quickly. Her moans and gasps were getting louder and louder.

"You must have worked yourself up quite a bit before I got back if you're already this close," Peter said seductively. And with that, Gwen came.

Peter kept thrusting until he came as well. "FUCK!" Peter shouted as he came.

"Lets get back to you, sweetie." Peter could now fit three fingers inside Gwen. Gwen started rocking back and forth against Peter's hand. Peter started sucking on her clit.

"Oh shit, keep doing that, oh god. Right there," Gwen said between gasps and moans. It didn't take her long before she came again.

"I'm exhausted honey. Try for three tomorrow?" Gwen mumbled.

"Ok," Peter said, but Gwen had passed out already, "We'll try tomorrow."


End file.
